dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks Choices
The new perks mechanic is really helpful against very powerful enemies, but it needs to be used well or otherwise it can even weaken your team. A specific set of perks can be more or less helpful against a specific enemy or a specific level. Doctor Enhance The Doctor Enhance perk can have lots of different uses, depending of the type of level being played and the cooldown of the Doctor's ability. Doctor's skill gets 5 charges after killing an enemy is useful in levels with a high number of waves and enemies, while Doctor's skill gets 3 charges after taking damage is good in levels where the enemies attack all the time or have a low attack cooldown. It's also better with Doctors with heal powers, since that kind of power is more useful after the team takes damage. "Doctor's skill cooldown -30% is good in quick levels against enemies with low stats. Caution however should be taken if one wants to use the tier 1 ability as cooldown -30% applies to both tiers and it can render the small window where tier 1 ability is available even smaller. However, in general cases, ''Doctor's skill cooldown -30% and Doctor's skill gets 2 extra charges after at least 1 match are the best perks to be used.'' Basic Attributes These perks can also have different uses depending on each occasion. If you're in a level where the enemies cause a lot of damage to your team, the best perk to be used is HP +5%. Also when dealing with enemies with extremely high damage resistance such as toclafane and you are going for the hit it as many time or bomb approach, HP +5% is best suited here, since you don't need to worry about healing as much. Meanwhile in levels where you will healing a lot such as levels with many waves, or enemies using poison or weaken powers , the best perk would be Heal +5%. In all other occasions, use ATK +5%. Since there are two Basic Attributes perks, those strategies can be combined to enhance your team. Monocolor team in a monocolor level This set of perks can be used in a level with a team with all characters of the same color, in a level with all enemies of the same color. It is made considering the color of the team as the weakness of the color of the enemy, e.g. Blue team against red enemies, yellow team against black enemies etc. In these examples, A is the color of the team, and B is the color of the enemies in the level. Color Enhance 1 and 2 = + 5% A damage Color Resistance = B enemy damage -10% Weakness Enhance = A to B +50% damage Color Knowledge = Ignore B enemy's defence by 25% Technical Enhance/ Heal For the Technical Enhance/ Technical Heal, there are 3 choices: T shape,'' Cross shape and ''Horizontal shape. * T shape is currently rather restrictive, the T shape cannot be upside down or sideways. Furthermore the combo must be exactly the 5 gems, adding an extra gem will prevent it functioning properly. * Horizontal shape also restrictive in that it must have 6 gems instead of 5, but it will trigger even with any amount of additonal gems. * Cross shape meanwhile is better than the T shape in that adding additonal gems to it will still trigger the effect (note: there are ways that depsite having gems in a cross shape will not trigger) and obviously require only 5 gems instead of 6. A complete board filled up with gems of the same color will only trigger the Horziontal shape (and only one time). Therefore as of the current patch, the Cross shape is the best option, unless your strategy involves to regularly convert the complete board to one color, in which case the Horziontal shape ''is the best. Heal Enhance S-Perk Heal enhance again provide 3 choices: ''Auto Heal 5% Max HP after at least 1 match; Heal 10% Max HP when allies use skill and; Every hit on enemies will heal 50 hp. Given the fact that players will usually be able to complete at least 1 combo per turn, Auto Heal 5% Max HP after at least 1 match is probably the most consistent of the lot. An interesting tatic with Heal 10% Max HP when allies use skill involves using rank 4 Punishment Medic or Strax +, you can in theory heal 10% max HP every turn. Furthermore since there are other companions' abilities to be used, this has the potential to provide the most healing of the 3. However it does require a companion slot to be effective. Furthermore the teams can be stunned and it will stop the healing for potentially several turns. Finally Every hit on enemies will heal 50 hp, the usefulness of this option depends on the level, if there are multiple enemies in each wave, this is the most rewarding but the downside is that if you encounter only a single enemy for that level or you fail to complete a 5 gem combo, this is therefore probably the most risky of the 3 option. Choosing between these 3 are not easy. Auto Heal 5% Max HP after at least 1 match ''is probably the best all rounder but doesn't necessarily provide the most healing. ''Heal 10% Max HP when allies use skill can be very beneficial if you are willing to fit a team around it. ''Every hit on enemies will heal 50 hp ''is probably the riskiest to use since it can heal the most or least depending on the situation. Category:Advanced playstyle